Une belle journée
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: CyNoo (Noodle x Cyborg Noodle. Flemme de faire une description, il est presque 23 heures, en plus, au moment où je poste)


**Salut à tous, les copains, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Et voici (enfin, j'ai envie de dire) un nouveau chapitre pour « Histoire(s) d'amour(s) » (même si là, je le sortirai aussi en tant qu'OS solo) sur… non, vous allez le savoir dans quelques lignes et ce sera écrit dans le titre et le résumé, ce serait ridicule de vous le dire tout de suite !**

 **Donc, enjoy à vous !**

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

Cyborg Noodle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit, trempée de sueur. Pendant 2 minutes, ses nerfs furent complètement en pelote avant que l'androïde n'arrive à respirer et à, petit à petit, se calmer. Et elle serra les dents. C'était ENCORE arrivé. Elle avait refait ce cauchemar.

Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait ni même pourquoi elle le faisait à chaque nuit et même à chaque fois qu'elle s'allongeait pour pioncer en espérant rattraper toutes ses nuits gâchées. Elle savait juste que depuis 1 mois, elle ne pouvait plus dormir en paix car il était toujours là pour l'effrayer au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était toujours le même scénario : elle s'engouffrait dans un genre de portail spatio-temporel pour accomplir une mission ou un truc dans le genre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Les premières secondes, c'était tranquille, elle était dans ce portail et marchait vers cet objectif inconnu. Mais sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle comprenait ce qui pouvait se passer de dangereux pour elle, c'était toujours trop tard. Sa mémoire commençait à lui faire faux bond pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse se souvenir d'un truc. Plusieurs fois. Et puis, toute sa mémoire commençait à disparaître. Peu à peu. Elle oubliait ses années d'indépendance. Ses années de travail avec Gorillaz. Les circonstances de sa création. Le moment où elle a découvert le monde. Le nom de Murdoc. Son identité à elle. Et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'en rappeler, elle ne pouvait plus. Ce qui la stressait et la tourmentait toujours plus.

Et puis, après que tout dans son cerveau soit parti, c'était son corps qui commençait à se déchirer dans tous les sens du terme. Ses habits. Ses cheveux. Sa peau. Et même le métal et les composants dont elle était constituée. Et ne restait au final qu'un robot, nu, aux parties de corps brutalement arrachées, avec des lambeaux de peau humaine qui pendouillaient, et qui tentait désespérément d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix mourait peu à peu et personne ne l'entendait. Elle se réveillait toujours en hurlant et cela finissait par influer sur son moral, la rendant nerveuse et à fleur de peau, même pour des raisons à la con.

 _C'était bien la peine de prendre une piaule…_

Cyborg soupira et se rallongea sur son lit. Sur son réveil, il était inscrit « 7:00 ». Elle allait devoir se lever. _Super_ , pensa-t-elle, _j'ai pas envie de me rendormir._ Après 2 minutes à fixer son réveil, le robot se décida à sortir de son lit tout en observant les gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient écrasées dessus. Et en pestant, car elle allait encore devoir le laver alors que ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'il était à nouveau propre. Elle partit vers la cuisine et sortit un sachet de graines de café et du lait pour se faire son café du matin. Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Lincolnshire et sûrement qu'il allait faire beau, les rayons du soleil semblant déjà extrêmement lumineux. Pour la première fois de sa journée, ça lui donna le sourire. Elle sentait que ça allait être une belle journée, pour sûr !

Son café prêt, elle le but en un instant et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. C'était toujours le moment où elle se mettait à se demander ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus semblable à une esclave de Murdoc, elle avait pris des congés et avait emménagé dans une petite maison dans cette charmante ville qu'était Lincolnshire. Et chaque journée, elle en profitait pour toujours faire énormément d'activités. Elle voulait savoir comment les humains se distrayaient, ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées. Histoire de profiter un peu de la vie, selon ses termes. Par chance, y'avait pas beaucoup de paparazzis et de journalistes qui venaient la voir – Jamie Hewlett et Damon Albarn avaient bien géré leur coup pour qu'elle reste discrète. Ce qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et ce qui était légal.

Et donc, à cet instant, Cyborg, à poil et les cheveux en bataille, assise sur son canapé, réfléchissait sur qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Après 5 minutes, elle avait trouvé. Elle se leva et alla prendre son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Puis elle attendit 30 secondes jusqu'à entendre la voix légèrement cassée de Noodle lui adresser un « Allô ? » empli de fatigue.

« Noods ? Je te dérange pas ? »

« Hmm… non. C'est pas comme si tu venais de me réveiller, abrutie. »

L'androïde rigola légèrement. Depuis le temps qu'elle et la vraie Noodle se connaissaient, elles pouvaient s'envoyer des insultes juste parce qu'elles voulaient faire les idiotes.

« Bon, excuse-moi, reprit le robot. En fait, je suis réveillée depuis 10 minutes et j'ai vu qu'il faisait beau. T'as quelque chose à faire ? »

« Non. Même si je sens bien que je vais en avoir un dans 2 secondes. »

« Ça te dirait de venir passer la journée avec moi ? »

« Ben… rappelle-moi déjà où tu es. »

« A Lincolnshire. Chez moi, tu te souviens ? »

Noodle sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Puis sembla avoir un flash où la mémoire sembla lui revenir.

« Aaaaah ouais, ouais, ouais ! Je me rappelle. Bon, je trouve la force de quitter mon lit démoniaque et j'arrive. »

Et elle raccrocha. Cyborg se mit à rire face au comique de la situation elle qui était super en forme et énergique, tandis que Noodle, elle, était crevée et parlait avec une voix qui trahissait sa grande fatigue. Mais elle avait accepté et c'était cool, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles s'étaient pas vues et le clone cybernétique de la guitariste était vraiment impatient de revoir son amie/mère de substitution et encore, pas vraiment… Bon, maintenant, fallait prendre un petit déjeuner et se trouver des fringues.

 _Pas grave_ , pensa-t-elle, _j'aurai qu'à prendre le premier t-shirt et le premier jean qui me passera sous le nez !_

Noodle raccrocha. L'énergie de son double robotique l'étonnait. C'était bien la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui n'était pas crevée et un peu de mauvaise humeur quand elle se réveillait tôt ou plutôt, quand on la réveillait tôt ! A 7:15, quand même ! Maiiiiiis… c'était Cyborg. Et étonnamment, rien que sa proposition, ça valait bien la peine de bouger son cul et de se lever. Surtout qu'elles ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et ça lui manquait un peu…

 _Ouais, un peu. Non, un peu beaucoup, quand même… putain, on s'en branle, bouge-toi, sors de ce pieu et va manger un truc au lieu de rester comme ça, feignasse ! Et coiffe-toi un peu. Et fais-lui plaisir, ne choisis pas tes fringues les yeux fermés…_

Et elle sortit de son lit. Très. Très. Très. Lentement.

 _Plus tard_

Il était 11:00 et Cyborg avait réussi à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait chez elle, ce qui la satisfaisait grandement. Elle avait pris son petit-déj, s'était habillée, avait lavé son lit pour le débarrasser de toute sa transpiration indésirable, avait un peu épousseté, rangé… tout était bon pour recevoir son invitée. Ah non, elle avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à manger !

 _Bon, c'est pas grave_ , se souvint-elle, _y'a la pizzeria pas loin, on y mangera, ils font des bons trucs !_

Et voilà un truc de réglé ! Soudainement, son portable se mit à sonner.

Envoyé par Noodle, à 11:04 :

 **Cy', je poireaute devant chez toi depuis 25 minutes. Sais-tu ce qu'est une sonnette ? ^^**

Envoyé par Cyborg Noodle, à 11:05 :

 **Ah zut, pas entendu. Je corrige mon ouïe de merde et je t'ouvre.**

Et tout de suite, l'androïde traversa les pièces de sa maison et alla ouvrir à son amie. Et se trouva un peu ridicule avec son t-shirt Oasis (cadeau de Maître Murdoc) et son jean légèrement troué alors que devant elle, Noodle était vêtue d'un pull rose foncé, d'une mini-jupe noire laissant une partie de ses jambes à découvert, de bottes également noires et d'un petit gilet aux motifs léopard.

 _Hmm… elle est vraiment jolie, aujourd'hui, dis donc_ , pensa Cyborg. _Bon, elle est toujours jolie mais… attends, à quoi je pense ? Ouais, bon, ta gueule, Cyborg._

« Euuuuh… salut, parvint-elle à dire, un peu gênée d'avoir eu un blanc et d'avoir laissé son amie poireauter. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. »

« Nan mais ça va, il fait 20°, t'inquiète !, lâcha-elle en souriant.

« Oh. Ben, cool. »

Leur absence de discussion ne put leur éviter un fou rire.

« Bon. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, questionna la guitariste.

« Il est presque 12:00 et je connais une super pizzeria pas loin. On peut aller y manger, ça te dit ? »

« Nickel. »

Et le sourire aux lèvres, elles s'y rendirent. Et une fois leurs pizzas achetées et des places confortables prises, elles purent commencer à vraiment discuter. Cyborg demanda évidemment des nouvelles de ses camarades et put se taper de gros fous rires en entendant les anecdotes complètement nawak de son amie. Notamment quand Graham Coxon et Noel Gallagher, qui étaient assez furax d'avoir été kidnappés par Murdoc pour faire de la musique, avaient poursuivi le bassiste dans tout le studio, armés d'extincteurs, que l'Anglais verdâtre s'était caché et que Damon avait dévoilé sa cachette à ses deux potes…

Quand les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pizzeria, il était 14:45. Noodle proposa d'aller se promener dans le petit square pas loin, ce que son double cybernétique accepta avec joie. Elles pourraient continuer à parler de tout en plein air, ça allait être sympa, déjà que cette journée avait très bien commencé… Une fois arrivées au square, elles s'asseyèrent sur un banc et continuèrent à papoter. D'habitude, elles parlaient déjà beaucoup mais là, elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, ce qui surprenait même les deux intéressées ! Mais bon, c'était pas plus mal…

 _Plus tard_

Il était 17:24. Noodle et Cyborg Noodle s'étaient tapés une bonne trentaine de fous rires, facile ! Bon, faut dire, c'était facile, elles savaient se faire rigoler mutuellement avec rien. Mais faut dire qu'avec Gorillaz, chacun qui y collaborait où qui était même membre du groupe avait toute une source d'histoires inépuisable à raconter à ses petits-enfants. Et puis bon, c'était deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis… depuis quand, déjà ? Oh, elles s'en foutaient, elles se marraient juste avec leurs histoires !

Et puis, une goutte. Puis deux gouttes. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Au bout de 2 minutes, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, sous les yeux tout à fait surpris des deux guitaristes. Cela contraria un peu Cyborg.

« Et merde, la pluie… y'a des moments où je déteste ce temps. »

« Moi, j'aime bien la pluie, ça me rafraîchit. »

« Parce que tu la bois ? Ou alors, tu te douches avec ? »

Immédiatement, la vision de Noodle se douchant sous la pluie fit repartir les deux dans un fou rire.

 _On est vraiment connes quand on s'y met, quand même_ , pensa l'androïde. Avant de sursauter. Elle se retourna vers son amie, qui avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrosée ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Cyborg souria à son tour. Et balança de l'eau sur Noodle.

« OK, lâcha cette dernière d'un ton volontairement outré à l'exagération, si tu me cherches, Cy', tu vas vite me trouver. »

Et elles se mirent à s'asperger d'eau en se marrant vraiment franchement. Comme quoi il suffisait de rien pour se marrer. D'ailleurs, si on ne savait pas que ces deux-là faisaient de la musique, elles seraient passées pour des personnes tout à fait normales !

Ce fut le bruit du tonnerre qui les fit se stopper dans leur jeu. Immédiatement, elles se regardèrent.

« On rentre chez moi ?, proposa Cyborg.

« On rentre. »

Et la vraie Noodle prit la main de son amie avant de partir vers la maison de cette dernière. Quand elles furent ne serait-ce que dans l'entrée, elles poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement, bien que leurs vêtements furent complètement trempés.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, lâcha le robot, mais je vais prendre un bain. Donc, tu sais où me trouver… »

Et sur ce, la version cybernétique de Noodle partit vers la salle de bain tandis que la vraie s'asseya sur le canapé pour se détendre et admira les murs de la maison. 10 minutes plus tard, elle décida de partir vers la salle de bain car elle se demandait le genre de bains que son amie prenait pour y rester autant de temps. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à trouver, vu que la porte était ouverte et qu'une immense chaleur se dégageait sous la forme d'un nuage de fumée.

Elle y trouva Cyborg, allongée dans sa baignoire, ses longs bras pendant d'un côté et de l'autre de cette dernière et ses fringues roulées en boule dans un coin. Et Noodle se prit à penser qu'à ce moment-là, son double avait un petit quelque chose qui la rendait plutôt séduisante.

 _Non, pas plutôt séduisante. Un peu beaucoup sexy, je dirais… attends, quoi ?_

« Tu peux fermer la porte, s'il te plaît ? »

La guitariste revint instantanément sur Terre et ferma la porte avant de venir s'asseoir en tailleur près de la baignoire. D'habitude, pour elle, c'est un genre d'activité (si on peut dire ça) qui est plutôt chiant et généralement, elle se prend toujours une clope pour passer le temps. Surtout que là, après sa pensée de tout à l'heure, elle était en train de se questionner sur pourquoi elle avait pensé ça, là, maintenant. Mais là, elle ne fuma pas. Parce que… ouais, on y revient, y'avait Cyborg. Et le fait qu'elle était quand même vachement jolie comme elle était. Car si Noodle se questionnait sur le trop plein de spontanéité de certaines de ses pensées, elle ne pouvait nier ou se cacher le fait que son amie était extrêmement belle. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle ne pouvait nier également qu'il commençait à faire vraiment. Mais alors vraiment très chaud.

Bon, encore que la buée et les milliards de gouttelettes sur les vitres, ça allait. Sauf que là, la jeune femme commençait à transpirer vraiment sérieusement et ça l'étouffait. Au sens propre. Au bout de 20 minutes, elle enleva son gilet léopard pour essayer d'avoir un peu moins chaud. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que l'androïde bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil.

 _Elle doit sûrement être en train de rêver_ , pensa Noodle.

Cette dernière se rassit près de la baignoire, tentant d'ignorer l'écrasante chaleur qui régnait en maîtresse sur la pièce. Avant de conclure que si elle gardait tous ses habits, elle allait sûrement mourir de chaud. Toujours au sens propre. La guitariste ôta son pull et se mit à chercher un coin où le poser, en essayant de faire le moins attention possible aux multiples gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur tout son corps. Elle trouva au bout de 2 minutes. C'est là que Cyborg commença à s'agiter de manière vraiment alarmante. Automatiquement, la Japonaise pensa à un horrible cauchemar. Quand son amie se mit à appeler à l'aide, le doute ne fut plus permis. C'est là qu'elle se souvint que 2D avait un jour réveillé Murdoc en ouvrant la fenêtre de la salle de bain de ce dernier.

 _Si ça se trouve_ , pensa-elle, _ça marchera aussi pour Cyborg…_

Justement, il y avait une petite fenêtre pas loin. Noodle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et aussitôt, la fraîcheur de l'extérieur se fit sentir tandis que la pièce redevint respirable. Et presque miraculeusement, cela tira le robot de son cauchemar. Cyborg respira lentement avant de pouvoir à nouveau parler calmement.

« Pfiouuu, putain, merci, Noods ! Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais… »

Elle se stoppa net. Et eut la bouche bée en voyant son amie seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et de sa jupe. Dévoilant un corps absolument putain de parfait. A cet instant, l'androïde en oublia comment faire une phrase. Elle dut bien ravaler sa salive et se donner une paire de claques pour pouvoir reparler.

« …si t'as trop chaud, t'as qu'à venir me rejoindre, je déteste pas les bains à plusieurs. »

Noodle, voyant là une chance de se détendre, ôta sa jupe, ses bottes et ses sous-vêtements et se glissa dans la baignoire, face à son amie. La susnommée, d'ailleurs, avait aperçu une bouteille de shampooing/gel douche un peu plus haut et tenta de la prendre avec la main. Trop loin. Elle fut obligée de se lever. Sauf que comme elle était un peu petite, que la baignoire était aussi occupée par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas glisser, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Cyborg glissa et s'écrasa directement sur le corps de Noodle, qui eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas cracher un truc, genre un mollard qui se serait perdu dans sa bouche. Le robot fut assommé pendant quelques minutes et eut grand-peine à reprendre ses esprits.

 _Dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé…_ , pensa-elle.

Mais quand elle reprit vraiment ses esprits, ce fut là qu'elle se rendit compte que son corps nu et celui de son amie étaient carrément l'un sur l'autre. Et elle réalisa l'étonnante proximité entre leurs lèvres. Là, la guitariste cybernétique ne sut vraiment plus où se mettre et se mit à rougir comme une tomate beaucoup trop mûre.

« Euh… je… »

Ses mots se stoppèrent net. Noodle, elle, n'arrivait plus non plus à parler tellement la situation était… horriblement suggestive. Soudainement, comme mue par l'instinct, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux de Cyborg et les caressa. Cela fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur cette dernière, qui s'écarta et se replia sur elle-même. Encore au sens propre. Les deux femmes ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire, à cet instant précis. Ou plutôt, des idées peu catholiques leur venaient en tête mais ça les perturbait encore plus.

« Euh… Cy', le truc que tu voulais avoir… je peux te le mettre sur tes cheveux… enfin, si t'as envie… »

« N… Non, laisse, c'est bon. Je vais nous préparer à manger, il va être tard. »

Et illico presto, l'androïde sortit de la baignoire, prit une serviette et ses habits et disparut, laissant son « modèle » encore plus troublé qu'avant.

 _Plus tard_

 _Y'a quelque chose qui va pas._

Voilà LA pensée qui occupait Noodle à cet instant précis. Et ce alors que tout semblait aller bien. Le dîner était très bon, la jeune femme avait pu enfiler de nouvelles fringues, se passer un coup de peigne (et même de rouge à lèvres), et la maison était paisible. Oui, tout semblait aller bien. Sauf que non.

 _Y'a quelque chose qui va pas._

Parce que Cyborg était assise le plus loin possible d'elle. Parce que l'épisode de la baignoire l'avait énormément troublée. Parce qu'elle se posait des tas de questions sur son amie. Parce qu'elle se posait des tas de questions sur elle-même. Parce qu'elle se demandait si Cy' n'était QUE sa meilleure amie. Et parce qu'elle était un peu plus froide et distante depuis qu'elle était sortie de la baignoire et Noodle en était attristée.

 _Y'a quelque chose qui va pas._

Son repas était fini et Cyborg continuait, elle, de manger lentement. Cette dernière ne se rendit pas compte qu'à cet instant, Noodle était en train de bouger de chaise en chaise pour se rapprocher de son clone.

« Cy'. Faut qu'on parle. »

La concernée sursauta.

« Noods ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« C'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, c'est pourquoi tu m'évites et pourquoi tu ne me parles pas alors qu'i peine quelques heures, on rigolait au moins 1 fois par heure tellement on lâchait de vannes. »

Et à nouveau, les rougeurs. Et la confusion. Renforcée par le fait que le t-shirt _Vulgar_ de la guitariste et son pantalon noir étaient respectivement déchiré sur tout le bas-ventre et troué au milieu, exposant ses fines jambes. Dieu, qu'elle était sexy.

« Noodle… sois pas si près de moi… »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… enfin… je sais pas… »

« Oh ! C'est d'avoir chuté sur moi qui te trouble ? Ecoute, c'est qu'une chute, ça arrive à tout le monde… »

« Non, laisse tomber ! C'est juste que… je suis confuse… j'ai l'impression de me perdre… »

« Cyborg Noodle. »

En prononçant son nom en entier, Noodle avait placé ses mains sur le visage de l'androïde.

« Moi aussi, je l'étais. Mais là, je sais. Je sais qu'en fait, je t'aime. »

Et elle l'embrassa. Doucement, tendrement. Cela surprit Cy', qui garda les yeux ouverts avant de les fermer peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissa guider par sa plus tout à fait meilleure amie. La concernée glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amoureuse et lui caressa lentement le corps, ce qui arracha à l'androïde un soupir. Mais soudainement, elle rompit le baiser.

« Noods… »

« Ouais ? »

« J'aimerais bien que tu restes dormir, ce soir. J'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et j'ai plus envie de dormir seule. »

Noodle sourit.

« Je dormirai avec toi toutes les nuits que tu voudras… mon amour. »

Et sur ce, elle prit son amante dans ses bras et les deux partirent dans la chambre du robot. Inutile de vous dire ce qui s'ensuivit…

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
